Forbiden Love
by mrs.olivia.cullen
Summary: Renesmee Finds Out Jacob Is A Warewolf. Will Their Relationship Ever Be The Same Again? ONE OFF Written with my friend Laura. Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight. Not Me. I Don't Own Anything :P


Forbidden Love

Olivia and Laura

Chapter 1:

Conversations

Hi honey,

How are you?

Do you need anything?

Mommy xox

Gaga me want book me want more blood mommy, where's daddy? :( Me want daddy and Jacob

ILY Renesmee

No more blood darling. Not for today anyway. Daddy has gone hunting sweetie, AND YOU MAY NOT SEE JACOB!!!

Love you

Mommy xx

Ok mommy...why no Jakey?

ILY Renesmee

Jake is no good for you. He is too old and dangerous. You are only young. You deserve better.

-Don't grow up too quickly

Mommy xox

Why do i get measured every day mommy? Why does grandpa say I'm growing too fast? What's going on mommy? And why no Jakey why is he dangerous why is he no good? I love Jakey mommy

ILY Renesmee

Renesmee you are special. I can explain later. Jacob is dangerous. He is ferocious. I can tell you later honey. For now be who you are and be proud of it.

-I love you

Mommy xx

But i miss Jakey mommy :(

ILY Renesmee

HONEY NO! I promise I will take you to see Jacob soon. But darling, he is not nice. He does not listen to anything you want. He just wants him to be happy. Please darling talk to other friends

-Mommy xox

But he loves me like daddy loves you and i love him back, i dont care if he is dangerous i want Jakey Mommy!!

ILY Renesmee

I will take you to see him tomorrow.

Love you darling

Mommy

p.s. daddy is coming home soon!

When mommy wen! Why is Jakey dangerous

ILY Renesmee

I will tell you later. Daddy should be home any minute now. He would not like to hear you have been thinking about Jacob. Please darling, don't tell Daddy that I am taking you to see him tomorrow, but I promise I will.

Mommy xox

PS. i won't let Jacob ever hurt you

Why does daddy hate Jakey?

ILY Renesmee

NO MORE TALKING ABOUT JAKE. DADDYS HOME

But mommy...nooo!

ILY Renesmee

Honey please. Daddy wants to talk to you now. I have to go

Love you

Mommy

Hi daddy, how hunting?

ILY Renesmee

Hunting was good. You can come with me someday. How are you Renesmee?

Edward

I'm sad daddy mommy told me not to tell you but... no i cant. Daddy will u feed me mommy said I've had enough blood but I'm thirsty

ILY Renesmee

Nessy

Have some human food. You can last until tomorrow. I know you can

Be strong

What didn't mommy want you to tell me?

I can keep a secret.

Tell me honey

Talk to me

Daddy

But... mommy said no

I hate human food

ILY Renesmee

It's okay Renesmee, you should know you can tell me anything. Please honey

Dad

Mommy told me not to tell you that I have been thinking about Jacob

Don't be angry,

Renesmee

NOOO! Renesmee! Don't! I order you as my daughter you may never talk or think about him. That name is never to be mentioned in this house.

But I love Jakey, Daddy why is he dangerous. He is like an uncle daddy and I like biting him. Hehe

Renesmee

OK. As long as you know him only as an uncle. You can only see him once a week, though and your mom or me will be with you.

I love you.

Dad

But why Daddy? Why do you hate Jakey, what did he do?!?

Renesmee

Lets just say he wasn't nice to Mommy or me.

Daddy

What did he do daddy? I don't like secrets.

Renesmee

He was awful to Mommy when Aunty Alice came to rescue her. He was also mean to Alice. I can't tell you much for a while, when you get older, darling.

-Daddy

Oh. My Jakey was mean? I can't imagine……he's funny.

Renesmee

Yes he was very mean. Now you can see why me and mommy don't like him? Please understand. Love you darling

Daddy

OK………I guess

Renesmee

Do you agree to stop having contact with him? Will you stop thinking about him? I am only doing this because I love you.

Daddy

I don't know daddy. Can I please talk to Alice now?

Renesmee

Sure darling.

Bye for now

Daddy xox

Bye Daddy

HI RENESMEE!!!

Alice xox

Hey Alice, I need to ask you something but you can't tell mommy or daddy ok?

Renesmee

I will try. If it is something really serious I might have to tell them. Go ahead though.

Alice xx

Did Jakey hurt you?

R

Why do you want to know? And please can you call him Jacob not Jakey!!!

Alice

Daddy told me he hurt you…why can't I call him Jakey??

Renesmee

I will tell you only if you promise not to call him Jakey *growls softly*

Sorry.

OK. Now tell me.

R

Yes, he hurt me very badly. He hurt your whole family Renesmee. Please understand.

What? How? Why didn't Jak……I mean Jacob tells me?

Renesmee

Because he wants you to think he is sweet and caring but in real he isn't. And by not telling you about his true identity he is proving that he doesn't love you.

BUT WHAT DID HE DO?!?!

R

I'm not sure I can tell you. Let's just say he did something absolutely mean, horrible and terrible to you but you may not know it yet.

Alice

What Alice, what did he do?!?

You promised to tell!

Renesmee xo

He was hurtful to me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. He hurt your mom badly. (One minute, he was friends with her, the next; he hated her guts and was avoiding her.) Is that enough for you Nessy?!? CAN YOU SEE WHY WE HATE HIM?! Please Renesmee! PLEASE?!?!

I'm still not sure……why all these secrets. I still love him like an Uncle Alice. I'm sorry.

Renesmee

Renesmee,

He treated me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme like dirt, that should be enough for you but if it isn't, he also told your mom she was his best friend, and then kissed her even though your mom was in love with your dad. She told him to stop but he didn't. He told your mom that if she didn't kiss him he would kill your dad. Do you understand now Renesmee?

Oh. Jakey……I mean Jacob is mean, but not to me, why must I be kept from him. He doesn't hurt me. Although, I think I understand. I don't know, I think I need to see him, talk to him about it. Why do people call him dangerous Alice?

Renesmee

OK hun. I will tell you something you must never tell anyone. Jacob Black is a werewolf. Please stay away from him.

Alice

A WEREWOLF!? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL MEE!!!

You were too young. Don't be angry. Now do you understand? Now do you agree?

I guess so…………………

Renesmee

Renesmee, honey, please. Can't you understand that Jacob is dangerous and not good for you. He wants you dead, your father read his thoughts. So please, please Nessy, believe me, because this is the truth, it's not what you want to hear but it's the truth. We care about you Renesmee, we aren't out to spoil your life or your fun, it's for your own good. Protect yourself, because if you are hurt, your whole family is hurt even worse, and if you die, we all die. I love you.

Alice xox


End file.
